The meeting of Beetee and Wiress
by xoxOXEmoGirlXOxox
Summary: Wiress and Beetee had met before they were victors. This is how.


Wiress sighed heavily as she threw her velvet cloak to the floor. Feisty anger flashed in her silver eyes. 'Curse you father!' she muttered to herself under her breath. 'An arranged marriage! How could you do this to me... your only daughter! Have you no care for my own happiness?' She flopped over onto her soft cotton-sheeted bed and glanced around at the empty room. Tears began to flood her eyes and roll softly down her porcelain cheeks. 'I cannot marry another,' she said in a voice no louder than a whisper. 'I cannot, for my true love is Beetee.'

Standing, Wiress walked solemnly to the window that overlooked the city of District 3. The sun was just setting for the night, casting a golden glow over the countryside. But the beauty of the scene touched not Wiress' heart, for it was saddened by the news that had been given to her only hours before. She was to be married to Sygnal, who was a close personal friend of her father's. She had been given no say in this matter- it was arranged behind her back. And there was no turning away from it now. Tomorrow, she would leave for his home to meet her future husband. And the day following, they would be wed.

Wiress clutched at the windowsill until her knuckles turned white, and she wept bitter tears. How could this be happening? All her life, she had been happy and carefree, and now this trouble... What had she done to deserve such a fate? Slowly, and with the blur of tears still in her vivid silver eyes, she paced about her bedroom. All she could think of now was Beetee, and how the news would break his heart.

They had met two summers ago in the alley outside factory 9, when Wiress had gone for a ride in the country with her mother and sisters. But when Wiress had strayed off the path to follow an adorable baby rat, she had become separated from her family and hopelessly lost. Then out of nowhere a band of peacekeepers had appeared to attack her. By some stroke of luck, she happened to have her father's tazor hidden secretly within the folds of her skirt. But though she managed to kill five of the foul creatures, she was soon outnumbered.

Then just as she though her life would be ended, a beautiful dream-like vision appeared before her. The deadly warrior who had come to her rescue, a handsome man, quickly killed off the remaining two peacekeepers with his electric traps before rushing to Wiress' side.

It was love at first sight. The moment she looked into his sparkling black eyes, Wiress knew there would never be any other for her. 'My name is Beetee,' he said in a voice soft as the summer wind. Tenderly, he put a hand on her temple to make sure she was alright. 'Are you hurt, my lady?' he asked.

'No,' she replied. In truth there was a bad cut on her thigh, but she didn't want to worry Beetee. 'And my name is Wiress.'

'Wiress,' Beetee repeated. He said the name as if savouring the sound of it on his tongue. 'That is a beautiful name, fit for so beautiful a lady.'

Wiress blushed coyly. She could feel his eyes wandering over her body, from head to foot, as he took in the sight of her laying on the grass. In truth, she was beautiful. Unusually so, some said. Her father came from the line of inventors of factory 6, while her mother was born into a lordly house of mechanics in factory 3. The blending of the two races came together perfectly in Wiress, giving her an exotic look that few males found they could resist. Large almond-shaped bright silver eyes were framed perfectly by shimmering waves of thick black hair that fell to her waist. A steel-studded mithril pendant hung ever from her slender white neck, accentuating the delicate frame of her collarbone.

Suddenly, Wiress and Beetee were interrupted by a wild cry that signified more peacekeepers still lurked nearby. 'Come,' said Beetee as he hurried Wiress to her feet. 'It is not safe to linger here. You must come with me, and hurry!' Taking Wiress' hand, he hastened away from the sound. Wiress did her best to keep up with him, but the pain in her back was too great.

'My lady!' gasped Beetee when he saw her lagging behind. 'You are injured!' Immediately he sat her down to examine the wound. Blood had already started to soak through her gown in an ugly red stain. 'I must tend to this wound now as best I can,' he said. 'We will find a healer later, but for now this cannot wait.' Without a second thought, he pulled off his shirt and began tearing it into bandages for Wiress' back.

With this makeshift bandage in place, Beetee and Wiress were able to hurry on their way. The cries of peacekeepers were ever-present behind them, but they ran swiftly. Soon, Wiress found herself in front of a small housing block, which she guessed must belong to Beetee. He held the door open as he stepped inside, beckoning for her to follow him. 'Come in,' he said. 'We will be much safer in here.'

Wiress took a deep breath as she stepped toward the cabin door. Here she was, a young virgin noblewoman, about to be alone in a cabin with someone she had just met. It was true he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, and he had just saved her life, but were his true intentions that noble? And what would her family, especially her father, say once they found out where she had been? Wiress had half a mind to run back home right then, but as she heard the clamour of peacekeepers drawing nearer once more, she realised she had no choice. She steeled her will and followed Beetee into the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind her.


End file.
